


Im not going anywhere

by hyacinthsandchamomile



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cuddles, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Trauma, get these babes some therapy, spoilers up to episode 86 but set probably around 112-115, yasha comforts beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsandchamomile/pseuds/hyacinthsandchamomile
Summary: Beauyasha "I'm not going anywhere" anon prompt from tumblr (https://hyacinths-and-chamomile.tumblr.com/)Beauregard has a nightmare and needs some comfort from Yasha.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Im not going anywhere

Beau thrashed in bed as visions of Yasha towering over her with her large jagged blade poised over her chest, then to Molly in the same position all those months ago.

She finally jolted up at the crack of thunder and a flash of lighting filling her tavern room. Beau stood quickly, pacing the room as she tried to calm her breathing. The room felt too small, like its walls were caving in on her and she rushed out of the room and down the stairs until she was met with cold rain and harsh winds out on the street. With Beau’s lack of dark-vision and forgetting her goggles she couldn’t make out anything in the mess of darkness and rain until another flash of lightning accompanied by a loud crack of thunder struck the ground of a field a few meters away from her, lighting up the figure of Yasha a bit ahead of her.

“Yasha? Are you leaving again?” Beau said, barely over a whisper. She shouldn’t have been able to hear it over the storm but as Beau spoke Yasha’s head looked away from the clouds and turned towards Beau. Instead of the gentle sadness Yasha’s face normally held her face was contorted in a angry smile, her eyes faintly glowing orange and she stalked over towards Beau, her swords suddenly in her hand. As quickly as she saw that the sword ran through Beau.

And then she was falling and falling and she wasn’t hitting the ground until her eyes opened as her back hit soft bedding and was sprawled out on the bed with her bedding strewn about and her hair stuck to her neck with sweat. Even as she tried to fight them tears streamed down her face. 

As soon as she came to consciousness and realized it was a dream Jester burst into her room her face wrought with worry.

“Beau? Beau are you okay?’ Jester said and hurried to her side.

“Ya-yasha she,” Beau hiccups as she fights off tears trying to regain composure “don’t worry bout it, it was just a stupid dream.”

“Beau..” Jester starts her worry never waning.

“I promise Jes, i’m fine” Beau gives a weak smile.

“I heard you calling out to her, y’know,” Jester says as she starts to step through the door “Its okay if you’re worried about her leaving or something”

Beau remained silent as Jester left through her bedroom door and she could hear her speaking to someone as she left her room. It wasnt much time later that Yasha entered wordlessly, looking nervous.

“I’m sorry Jester just messaged me and mentioned you were not feeling well and something about me but she was cut off and i wanted to-” Yasha was cut off by Beau wordlessly standing up and wrapping her arms around Yasha large frame. Yasha held her back, so gently as if she would break if she held her properly.

“Please don’t leave again Yasha, I don’t,” Beau had to stop to avoid crying again “I don’t know what i would do to myself if you did.”

“I wont.” Yasha said as she rested her head on Beau’s.

“Promise me you wont” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Beau, I promise”

They stayed that way until Beau began to slump into her with exhaustion and Yasha lifted her up into her arms and set her oh so gently onto the bed. When she moved to step away Beau’s head lifted suddenly, a raw and pleading look on her face and Yasha stepped back, laying down next to her and curling her body around Beau’s smaller frame protectively. They stayed that way well into the night before their bodies became tangled together.

It was the best nights sleep they both had since Obann.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo feel free to send me ask prompts on tumblr and i promise ill try to write them, i hope you enjoyed my first *actual* piece of fanfiction that is finished.
> 
> Follow my tumblr- https://hyacinths-and-chamomile.tumblr.com/ -and have a great day, keep manifesting y'all!


End file.
